Charcoal Flower
by Kiaa Ethel
Summary: Draco is lonely, as he wanders the walls of Hogwarts in search of solace. he could feel the walls closing around him, making him walk on a tight rope. Experiencing a horrible nightmare he finds peace and serenity in an unexpected company. She kneeled beside him and squeezed her eyes shut. She lifted her hand and slapped him. Hard. "What...?" He was answered by a bruising kiss.


Author's Note: I do not own HP and Imagine Dragons too!

This is a one-shot written for the second round of The International Wizarding School Championship.

School: Hogwarts

Theme: Wingardium Leviosa (This theme is not simply about levitating feathers, in many ways; Wingardium Leviosa means peaceful floating or flying! Think about what your characters need to find serenity and peacefulness! Harry might literally take flight on his Firebolt to get his peace and quiet, but maybe Neville Longbottom prefers being in Green House Five, caring for numerous magical plants? Think about your character; what would bring serenity to them and why do they need it?)

Year: 4

Prompt: MAIN: Hot and sunny (weather)

SIDE: Swish and flick(action), The Three Broomsticks(setting)

Word count: 2,283

* * *

 _A very, very special Thanks to Frank for not only beta-ying as well helping me with the theme itself! He is brilliant! I am indebt. I could have gone nowhere, without his wonderful ideas! Thank you so much!_

* * *

BEFORE YOU READ-There are several terms that I would like to state out here. Many of you would know them while few (like me) are not so acquainted with them…

1\. Hypothermia: Hypothermia is caused by not only due to extreme exposure to colder climates but even from **extreme physical exertion**

2\. Insomnia: Difficulty in falling asleep resulting into daytime drowsiness

Symptoms: lack of concentration or slowness in activity results into **depression** and headaches

3\. REM sleep and its perks!

a. Most of your dreams take place in it.

b. If you are awaken at this stage, you might remember them.

c. Your mind and body is aware about what is taking place in your surroundings.

d. Hence if someone pushes you across the bed or spills a bucket of ice cold water on you, the same thing you may feel in your dream under similar or different conditions.

e. You get the best and the most satisfying sleep in this period.

* * *

 _When you feel my heat,_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _Its where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _-Demons, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

A definite kind of echo resounded in the old hallway as a firm pair of uncertain footsteps carried a sixth year Slytherin down the aged steps. His stride gave no indication to any of the passing students about his current state of mind. His perfectly pressed expensive robes, the way his dragon-hide shoes taped the corridor. (add something about clothes not reflecting his thoughts, mood)

No.

He looked just like any other sixth or seventh year, who had all gone through sleepless nights due to the exams or the tension of the results following it. Other students would have looked like ghosts if they had gone through even half of what Draco Malfoy was going through. He just wore it better.

No one noticed.

No one did except one.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger never let a chance escape her to study or research something. A particular blond Slytherin had been her interest of study lately. Extra credit, of course.

Only she had noticed how dead he looked. How hollow. How light and dark he seemed in the emptiest sense of the words. It had been the slight imperfection in his walk or be it a small crease in his impeccable dressing that were her first real clues. Harry had drawn her mind towards when he had first roused his doubts of Malfoy being a Death Eater. Of course, Hermione immediately denied it for any reasons or excuses he made. But the seeds were planted in her mind and she could no longer neglect those lingering itches.

It was December now, as Hermione sat in her favorite corner of the library, ageless old tomes surrounding her. She always found the scent of books relaxing. She sighed contently and moved to turn to the next page. Her eyes momentarily scanned the area, involuntary resting a second longer on Draco Malfoy's accustomed place near the large window. It was empty, as it had been for the past couple of months. Rarely he would occupy it now.

Trying in vain to ignore the unsettling feeling in her stomach for worrying over a man like him! She straightened from her crouched position to clear her head with a much-awaited lunch in the Great Hall.

But, as if on cue, he entered that section of the library and clumsily slid down on his place. She averted her eyes as he shuffled for a few minutes, resolutely looking away from him, in case he might notice. When no sound greeted her ears anymore, she found him resting his head on his arms, face away, supposedly dozed away.

* * *

Draco's POV

His head felt like lead and his legs felt made like iron as he carried himself to his favorite spot in the library. The large window reminded him of his bedroom window in the French manor, that he called home.

His last attempt at finding solace.

Peace.

But the most recent attempt had failed. His mission deprived him of any peace he might have left. Every part in his body ached and his stomach grumbled as he by-passed the way to the Great Hall. He hadn't eaten in two days, except for the small brunch yesterday. But even that, his body had rejected. After completely emptying his body of any food supplements that morning, he opted to skip lunch as well.

As he reached his place, his head was spinning. He was dizzy as he clumsily sat down with a heavy thud.

He opened the window, only a crack, his hands moving on their own. His brain was so foggy that, he couldn't comprehend his actions. He laid down his head, facing the window, watching the snow. He fall fell into a fitful sleep within moments, as if he had fell unconscious.

* * *

Hermione's POV

The clock in the library ticked down. Its minutes which seemed like hours to her, as she silently studied his sleeping form. Minutes passed before she shook herself from her revere and shifted to a section far from him. It didn't felt feel right watching him.

* * *

Draco's POV

When his vision cleared, he found himself standing on a slippery precipice at the edge of a cliff, with icy cold water rumbling below. A strong wind blew and he tried to suppress a shudder. Even though the place was crusted with layers of snow, the sky thundered above hinting a chance of stormy rain. He frowned as he tried to remember how he had gotten there. He gazed behind him to find a lone wood structure. It was the shape of a horrifyingly familiar Hogsmeade building. The sign by the door of the small shop swayed and creaked in the wind, making the letters on it much clearer.

 _The Three Broomsticks._

Draco's breath caught in his chest and his knees went weak. He sunk down, a tortured expression on his face. Memories surfaced. Horrible deeds that he had committed just days ago, drowned him. Tears prickled in his eyes threatening to spill out any moment.

The cursed necklace.

St Mungo's.

 _Katie Bell._

He let out a sob as he buckled down in pain. As if he was hit with a strong Crucio. He screamed as his bones ached.

The wind _shifted_.

"Wait, Draco there's still time to midnight." His mother chuckled, "Have patience, son."

Suddenly the pain subsided to almost nothing, but Draco's heart raced for another reason. He snapped his head to a scene he knew so well.

His mother and he sat on a lavish couch right by the edge of the cliff. His seven-year-old self was holding a huge present in his hands, ready to tear off to tear into the gift, as the clock ticked to midnight. The young boy squealed at his mother, shaking the noticeably miniature broom wrapped in gift paper.

Draco somehow managed to get on his wobbly feet and stumbled towards the happy pair or perhaps the happiest memory he had experienced, as if drawn towards it. Like a moth to a source of light.

But the memory played itself in incomplete in loops. The little boy squealed and shook his gift while his mother smiled fondly at him, interjecting her teasing in between. And then the memory re-played itself again.

And again.

A cloud thundered somewhere in the dark sky above and he halted. It was soon followed with a peculiar snap from the wooden shop behind him. He risked a glance back. Only half turning around.

The interiors of the shop were dark as if the all lights had been snapped out altogether. But it was not the darkness that made Draco froze. All happiness slipped out of him as he gazed at the hoods of darkness drifting out of the now blackened building.

As if the creatures themselves were the scions of dread and depression, the little Draco behind him wailed while his mother tried to calm him.

He tried to produce a Patronus, but it felt as if he was flicking and swishing his wand, all in vain. As if his wand was nothing more than a worthless piece of wood. He tried, and failed again. He had created some weaker ones over the years before. But this time, as his happiest memory changed and turned bitter, he failed to produce even a wisp of that happy peacefully floating light.

The next instant the dementors stood hovering over him, double his size, and dozens more than he could possibly handle alone.

He staggered back towards the edge. The strongest of them loomed inches above him and sucked out a deep mist out of him. Draco limped forward, barely standing on two legs. The dementors surrounded him, twisted and circled. However the dementor on top of him raised an imperious hand and lift Draco in mid air. The temperature had dropped drastically, making Draco shake uncontrollably. But now in grasp of the large dementor his already weak body gave up without a fight. He felt frozen. He felt absolutely numb. Hollow from outside and inside.

All seemed futile. All seemed lost.

But a certain cry reached his ears, penetrating the whirlwind of unhappiness.

Something was calling him. Someone was yelling his name, as if to get his attention.

It was a feeble sound, at first.

" _Malfoy…._ "

Growing stronger and stronger.

"Malfoy!"

Even louder.

"Draco!"

And suddenly, as if someone had flicked on a switch, he felt sudden wave of warmth. The weather quickly changed to a warm and sunny one. His heart bate alive with a new happy vibrancy.

* * *

Hermione's POV

It was a little over an hour; before Hermione returned to replace the books she was browsing through. Completely unaware that her legs had led her to her previous position in the library; across a certain Slytherin.

A sharp icy wind hit her as she passed directly opposite from him. She shivered visibly, whirling in the direction of it; ready to give a few angry words to whomever left a window open on a December day.

She stopped short as she found _him_ instead.

Her arms froze as she noted his greyish hands. His chest didn't move at all. The books in her clutches tumbled to the floor with dull thuds. She paid no attention to them as she ran over to him.

Close up, her own breath caught at his deathly pale color, the tips of his nose and loosely curled fingers hinted a slight shade of blue.

As if a string snapped somewhere, a horrible shudder racked over Draco's body, Hermione's frightened mind jumped to action. She moved with no conscious thought as she shook him furiously. Her vision blurred with tears.

She hauled him out of his out robe with such sheer force, that it tore at the sides, but he didn't wake.

She shook him.

"Malfoy!"

Again, no response.

"Malfoy!"

Even her hands felt frozen as they gripped his ashen, hollowed form.

More tears spilled out as she frantically wiped them once and searched for a warmer place around her. A couch by the entry of the 'Restricted Section' caught her gaze.

Swishing and flicking her wand she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Lifting him up, she hurriedly swept him over to the couch in the far end of the library, desperately trying to keep him afloat.

Depositing him on the couch, she half sobbed, half recited a few warming spells on him.

But that didn't seem to help.

She kneeled beside him and squeezed her eyes shut. She lifted her hand and slapped him.

 _Hard._

A wrenched sob escaped her throat.

"Draco!"

She shook him one last time, as she felt herself go weak inside.

A gasping sound startled her.

Followed by a rough cough; as if he was trying to swallow air, after almost drowning.

Her eyes snapped open to be met by a pair of hazy silver.

Hermione couldn't explain the warmth she felt, the relief that washed over her in waves.

The tears of joy.

 _The pure happiness._

She slipped down against the shelves of books behind her, from her kneeling position. Watching him squeeze his eyes open and closed then open again to gaze around as if to expect something horrible to attack at any second. His eyes at last landed on her heaving form.

"Granger?" he echoed hoarsely. His throat feeling dry and sandy.

"What...?"

His questions were answered by a bruising kiss.

Startled by her own actions; she tried to back away, but he held her close. Her heart felt light as if she were floating. As if the floating spell was cast upon her. He responded with a thirst for happiness and serenity.

Draco, however, collapsed down; breaking the kiss. He let out suppressed cry as he hit the ground. His eyes tightly closed to suffer the pain.

Hermione scrambled down beside him, her face twisted worry and concern.

"Draco?" she asked, placing her hands on his collar bones and gently leaning him against the couch.

"I..I haven't eaten in two days.." he mumbled back; opening his striking grey eyes and giving her a feeble smile.

"I don't get what were you up to!" she scolded him, "leaving open that damn window! On a December day, nonetheless!"

Draco's smile grew. "I like when you get all bossy."

She tried hard to glare, but it was lost upon him.

"You stay here, while I get you something." She ordered.

"How..?"

"I know where the kitchens are." She answered, matter-of-factly.

He nodded, kissing her again as she placed his outer robe on him to make him warm. She smiled fondly. None of them believing the moment they were sharing.

"Have this, while I am gone." Pushing a book onto his lap before disappearing round the corner.

Hermione placed her head on his chest right over his heart. The rhythmic beats of it gave a assurance of him being much real, alive and breathing. She felt safer in her arms.

They talked about his nightmare, Hermione had insisted upon discussing. He had reluctantly given in.

"So..." she begin, rubbing her hands together, as if contemplating something. "Can you… try now?" She asked, unsure.

His eyes flicked to her once, before he shut them close in concentration. His hand moved- swishing and flicking his wand in a practiced move.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A strong jet of silver translucent light spilled from his tip of the wand taking a shape of a dragon. The Patronus jumped around breathing out fire. Hermione stared at in awe.

The magic around them felt so strong. Almost indestructible.

He had found his serenity.

His happiness.

In her.

* * *

 **A/N: I would also like to thank Divyesh, for his scolding and yelling when I faced a huge writer's block. Even though being oblivious to what HP is… he told me to just sit down and write anything. Thanks!**


End file.
